


Run Away With Me

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [21]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Affairs, Anne encourages all drama, Catherine is so confused by the Boleyn's, Catherine leaves him at the stand, Catherine's dad is kind of a dick, Catherine's mom is trying to be better, Comments are appreciated, Cussing, F/F, Forced Marriage, George is classic little brother, How Do I Tag, I don't even know anymore, I just naturally end it that way, Joanna is a mood, Mary is literally me, all my fics end like crack fics, but since it's Henry it is, which shouldn't be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: This is what she’d always wanted.Actually scratch that,This was what her parents had always wanted, and she was never strong enough to tell them, no.No, I don’t want to marry Henry Tudor.Yet, here she was.In her bridal chambers.Sobbing
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this is both my best and my worst writing.
> 
> Um, please comment, I like reading your comments.

This is what she’d always wanted.

Actually scratch that,

This was what her  _ parents  _ had always wanted, and she was never strong enough to tell them,  _ no _ .

No, I don’t want to go to Bible Camp every summer.

No, I don’t want to be head cheerleader.

No, I don’t want to go out with him.

No, I’m not into guys.

No, I don’t want to marry Henry Tudor.

Yet, here she was.

In her bridal chambers.

_ Sobbing _ .

She’d had an affair, and even though it went against everything she believed in, she’d loved every second of being with her.

_ Yeah, if she was going to have an affair she was going to have one with the gender she was actually attracted to. _

Catherine looked in the mirror.

She was beautiful, but she wanted to  _ rip  _ her dress apart, because it was all  _ wrong _ .

She thought of what her supposed friends had said when she told them she was engaged.

_ ‘Congratulations!’ _

_ ‘Oh my god you are so lucky!’ _

_ ‘He’s amazing, can you imagine how cute your kids will be?’ _

For one, she’d rather not imagine them having kids, let alone sex. And two, they didn’t even see her devastated face when she told them.

And then there was her, her true partner.(because Catherine Aragon refuses to acknowledge that she had a mistress)

She’d looked just as devastated as Catherine, and then her face turned to stone and she congratulated her coldly.

_ ‘I won’t be the other woman anymore. I’ve been patient, and I know your parents mean a lot to you, but I can’t do this anymore. So congratulations Catherine, I hope you’re happy.’ _

She left, and Catherine did nothing to stop her. Only staring after her in misery.

Now she was in her bridal chambers, wishing she wasn’t an hour away from being married to some rich guy who thought the world owed him something.

_ Take a number, jackass. _

Joanna came in and stopped dead in her tracks.

What she said next totally threw Catherine for a loop.

“I’ll be waiting outside with the car running if you want to leave.”

Then she turned and left Catherine alone.

Her next visitor was her father.

_ Yay. _

He went on and on about how great it was going to be. How amazing his life would be once they were associated with the Tudors.  _ His life. _

She pulled her amazing actor skills out of her bag, and smiled her way through his never ending, selfish speech.

When he finally left, Catherine let out a loud sigh of relief.

Her next visitor almost made her throw up her entire lunch, which consisted of -

_ Gum _ .

So she almost dry heaved.

There she stood,

_ Anne Boleyn. _

It was infuriating how beautiful she looked. Catherine’s thoughts instantly veered off to Anne. All about Anne.

“What are you -”

“Don’t marry him.”

Catherine stared at Anne in shock before stuttering out a -

“W - what?”

Anne ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Look, I know he’s the picture perfect guy, and he’s rich, and he’s what your parents want from you - but I love you Catherine! I can’t just sit by and let you marry him, when I know you love me too. I don’t know what we’ll do, and I don’t have anything, but maybe like $30. And I know refusing to marry him would mean being completely alone, and without your family - well not completely alone, but I can’t remember the word I was looking for but - Just……”

Anne opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

_ “Run away with me.” _

Catherine stared at Anne in shock for a few moments.

Anne breathed heavily for a few moments, before letting her shoulders sag with sadness. She turned and began walking to the door. She was seconds away from leaving when Catherine lunged forward.

“Okay.”

Anne stopped dead in her tracks.

“Okay?”

Catherine moved forward, “Okay, I’ll run away with you.”

Anne let out a breathless laugh before moving forward and kissing her. When she pulled away she was heaving.

“I’ll see you outside?”

“Yeah.”

Anne gave her a grin, and shook her head. “Alright then.”

Then she left, leaving Catherine happy for the first time all - well - month.

Naturally her father made another appearance, having a superpower called - ruining everything.

“Are you ready to marry a Tudor?”

Instead of answering directly, Catherine gave him an indirect truth.

“I know exactly where I’ll be in an hour.”

Her father grinned and finally left Catherine alone. Catherine yanked the veil off her head, and began searching for tape and a marker. She had to sneak to a different room to find tape and an expo marker.

She taped her veil to her mirror and wrote in giant letters on the crazy expensive see through curtain,

_ Go Fuck Yourself _

It was at this moment that she noticed something in the corner of the room, a bag. Catherine smiled as she realized Joanna left it for her, when she opened it she saw that it was a change of clothes. To make her less conspicuous.

Catherine slipped out of her bridal chambers, and snuck outside. She saw that Anne, Joanna, and Mary _ (?) _ were waiting for her. Anne looked up as the door shut behind Catherine, and rushed forward to meet her halfway. They kissed quickly, but were interrupted by the door again.

_ Mother of god. _

It was Catherine’s mother, who looked fairly thrown off by the sight before her, which consisted of 4 young women, 2 were getting the car ready, 1 who was supposed to be getting married, and the last one was kissing the one who was supposed to be getting married.

She looked them all over in shock before saying, “I’ll stall them, and Anne is it? Make her happy.”

“I will.”

Catherine looked at the church, and laughed.

She had always hated the idea of getting married in a church, she’d wanted a beach wedding. When she and Anne talked about it, Anne had agreed. They agreed on everything that was important.

“Um, why is your older sister here?”

“Oh, she was trying to talk me out of crashing your wedding, and so was George, hey where is George?”

“Trying to get some girl's number. It isn’t working as you can tell. HEY, IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW, WE WILL LEAVE YOU HERE! SHE ISN’T INTERESTED!”

“Alright……”

Mary and Joanna briefly bickered over who would drive and who would sit in the passenger seat, and had to resort to rock, paper, scissors. Joanna crowed in victory as Mary rolled her eyes.

Anne and Catherine moved to the back seat, Mary rolled her window down.

“BYE, GUESS YOU’LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE ARAGON’S BY YOURSELF!”

George jerked his head up, and scrambled to the car, but Mary turned to Joanna quickly and said - “Gogogogogogogo!”

Anne piped up as well - “Leave him! Think of it as payback for us when he left us in a completely different county with no phones.”

“He what?”

Joanna sped off right before he reached the door.

“You bitch!”

“That’s what you get!” Both the Boleyn sisters sang out as a response.

Catherine smiled as Anne leaned over.

“So where do you want to go?”

“Wherever you are.”

Anne blinked in surprise, and then flushed. “Charmer. Hey Joanna?”

“Hmm?”

“Take left up here, I know a place we can stay for a few days.”

“Alright then, and hey - keep your  _ tongue  _ out of my little sister's mouth. At least while I’m right here.”

“Agreed.” Mary mumbled, while Anne stuck her tongue out childishly in response.

Catherine latched onto Anne, grinning from ear to ear with joy. Because she wasn’t getting married, at least definitely not to  _ him _ .

“I think I knew I wasn’t going to marry him.”

“And why is that?” Anne asked with a raised brow.

“He doesn’t watch Love Boat with me.”

All Anne could think to do was laugh and pull her in for another kiss.

Another of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part of this, I dunno.
> 
> Again, please comment, I don't know why I prefer comments to kudos.
> 
> I just do okay?


End file.
